


Наручники с розовым мехом

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Секс после ссоры. Сквало не хочет объясняться, Ямамото пробирается к нему ночью и привязывает его к кровати. Долгие изводящие поцелуи, минет, поза наездницы, обещания Сквало отомстить".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наручники с розовым мехом

Наручники были с ярко-розовым мехом. Сквало держал их на уровне глаз, перекинув цепочку через указательный палец, и смотрел с удивлением дворового кота, внезапно повстречавшего колибри: что это за яркая хрень и что она здесь делает.  
– Гокудера забыл, – Ямамото закрыл дверь, повернул ключ в замке – секунда, казалось бы – а когда обернулся к Сквало, тот уже без прежнего веселого изумления небрежно бросил наручники на стол и завалился на кровать: как был, в костюме и обуви.  
Ямамото посмотрел на него, потом – на наручники. Их действительно забыл Гокудера: забегал днем, перед тем как отправиться на встречу с Семьей Алесси. На переговоры он ехал без Десятого, переживал, и потому уже в который раз вывалил на Ямамото все то, что планирует сказать и то, что предполагает услышать в ответ, на что он, конечно же, скажет… И, по привычке бурно жестикулируя, сжимал в руке как раз вот эти наручники. Ямамото, как и Сквало, спросил:  
– Откуда это у тебя?  
Гокудера, замолчав на полуслове, посмотрел на наручники, словно и сам не понял, откуда они здесь, и коротко хохотнул.  
– У Ламбо отобрал. Он носился с ними по замку. Сказал, что он пока не дорос, – Гокудера щелкнул по легкому искусственному меху и неопределенно закончил: – Не дорос, короче.  
Положил их на стол и снова начал про то, что скажет главе Алесси, и далее по кругу, потом глянул на часы и убежал.  
А наручники так и остались лежать на столе, где их, зайдя в комнату, и заметил Сквало. И теперь Ямамото наблюдал не то чтобы часто встречающуюся, но знакомую ситуацию: Сквало ревновал. Сейчас он полежит молча пару минут, потом встанет и уйдет. Искать его нужно в ближайшем месте, где можно устроить бой на мечах: он же никогда не признается, что причиной резкой смены настроения стала такая глупая причина, просто выплеснет злость в удары, и успокоится. Ямамото от таких вывертов было то смешно, то лестно, но иногда, как сегодня, происходящее злило: не виделись больше месяца, пока поднимались в комнату, протерли спинами все стены в попытках побыстрее влезть друг другу в штаны, дверь открывали несколько минут – были слишком заняты и не хотели прерываться на какой-то там замок. Замена секса боем, пусть и хорошим, сейчас совсем не казалась ему равноценной, но Сквало едва ли согласится его выслушать, и, как обычно, молча уйдет. Хотя… Ямамото взял со стола наручники, провел мехом по ладони, едва касаясь кожи, и усмехнулся. Можно же его и не спрашивать, верно?  
Сквало к тому же лег так удобно – вцепился руками в узорное кованое изголовье, оставалось только защелкнуть на запястьях наручники, и желательно быстро. Ямамото шагнул к кровати, не дав себе времени на раздумье. В последнюю секунду наручники чуть не выскользнули из резко повлажневших ладоней: такие игры со Сквало – штука опасная.  
Ямамото любил опасность.  
Он быстро скинул туфли; осторожно ступая, подошел к Сквало, готовясь уворачиваться – ноги-то у того оставались свободны, а бить ими Сквало очень даже умел при необходимости. Но, видимо, сейчас такой необходимости не ощущал: спокойно позволил Ямамото подойти, влезть на кровать, и только усмехнулся, когда тот сел сверху.  
– Сквало, он их правда тут забыл. Забегал днем перед важной встречей. А сам отобрал их у Ламбо. Вот где тот взял – понятия не имею.  
– Ты меня приковал только чтобы это сказать?  
– Нет, – легко соврал Ямамото. Поерзал, уперся руками Сквало в грудь. Под ладонью частило сердце, так, что даже двойной слой ткани этот стук не скрывал. И Ямамото неожиданно осознал, что Сквало сейчас в его полной власти. Что можно самому диктовать правила игры. Завелся от этой мысли сразу же, так, что даже голова закружилась; зажмурился, пытаясь успокоиться – раз уж представился случай, то нужно использовать его по максимуму. И начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на пиджаке Сквало.  
У них никогда не получалось медленного секса, ни разу за то время, что они были вместе, – Сквало терпеть не мог долгие прелюдии. Не то чтобы Ямамото возражал, но всегда хотелось проверить, как это может быть. И сейчас оставалось только удивляться, почему раньше не подумал, что можно не оставить ему выбора.  
Сквало напрягся. Ямамото сперва решил, что он хочет его скинуть, а потом сообразил, что он снимает туфли – пытался хоть так поторопить, раз уж иначе не мог, но Ямамото твердо решил не реагировать на намеки. Рубашку он расстегивал, начиная с нижней пуговицы и вверх, мягко касаясь губами живота, потом – груди, потом – шеи. Хорошо, когда знаешь, куда и как стоит прикоснуться, чтобы вызвать нужную реакцию. Лизнуть над тазовой косточкой, и не один раз – Сквало даже непроизвольно подался бедрами вверх, когда Ямамото отстранился; кожу на шее можно слегка прикусить; мочку уха лучше только сжать губами. Было немного жаль, что нельзя снять с него одежду полностью: на сгиб локтя тоже стоило бы обратить внимание. И пальцы, тоже досада – снимать перчатки, не снимая наручников, не вышло бы – Ямамото просто чуть приподнялся, стиснул затянутые в белую ткань пальцы, и снова опустился. Самому раздеться так и не получалось, было как-то не до того, но раздевать Сквало – вот так, неспешно, было сейчас намного нужнее. Когда Ямамото стянул с него брюки, а следом трусы, Сквало выдохнул с явным облегчением, и охнул, когда он, едва касаясь, потерся щекой о член.  
– Сукин сын. Когда ты меня отстегнешь…  
– Ты меня тоже пристегнешь к кровати и отсосешь у меня? – смех вышел хриплым, Ямамото тряхнул головой и снова склонился к члену. Лизнул его у основания, прижался к влажной коже губами и провел, вжимаясь ими в тонкую кожу, до головки.  
Сквало тяжело дышал, вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, но молчал, а так хотелось, чтобы он говорил, кричал, просил, что угодно. Но приказать ему этого Ямамото не мог, не сегодня: не та игра, не те правила. Загнал эту мысль подальше, отложил на потом, прошелся языком по уздечке, впустил член до самого горла, и, не удержавшись, провел рукой между ягодиц. А подняв взгляд, наткнулся на снисходительную усмешку Сквало. Ну да, это было бы слишком… просто? Банально? Как нельзя более подходило бы к наручникам с розовым пухом и сбившемуся в сторону галстуку Сквало на голой груди, который Ямамото так и не снял, только ослабил немного. Но хотелось другого. И Ямамото снова расслабил горло, позволяя Сквало толкаться внутрь, а потом выпустил его изо рта, потерся вспотевшим лбом о плоский живот и лизнул головку. Сквало вздрогнул и охнул коротко, выгибаясь, словно стараясь заставить его снова взять член в рот. Ямамото наоборот отодвинулся в сторону и наконец взялся за ремень своих брюк – возбуждение било тугой болезненной волной по яйцам, терпеть и тянуть уже больше не получалось.  
«Раздеваться до конца не буду из солидарности», – решил он, нашаривая под подушкой приготовленную накануне смазку.  
«У меня просто не хватит терпения», – честно признался он себе парой минут позже, растягивая себя под пристальным взглядом Сквало.  
Член входил туго – сказывался долгий перерыв – и Ямамото двигался осторожно и медленно совсем не потому, что хотел еще больше завести Сквало, хотя судя по тому, как тот напрягал руки, забывая о наручниках на запястьях, он вряд ли бы в это поверил.  
От каждого движения цепочка на наручниках звякала, и Ямамото стонал на каждый этот звук, словно бьющий напрямую в мозг, а оттуда вниз живота. И кончил, увидев, как Сквало вцепляется пальцами в эту цепочку – то ли пытается разорвать, то ли придерживает, чтоб она не разорвалась случайно.  
– А ключи, надеюсь, от этой штуки у тебя есть? – произнес Сквало парой минут позже, когда им обоим удалось отдышаться.  
– Нет, ключей нет. Но это же простенькая модель. Мне Хибари как-то показывал, как такие открывать без ключа…  
– Ямамото. Такеши. Чего еще я не знаю о твоей личной жизни?  
Ямамото рассмеялся, уткнувшись Сквало в грудь, и подумал, что пока, наверное, рано снимать наручники.  
Раз уж они сегодня играют по его правилам, то он бы не отказался от еще одного раунда.


End file.
